My Story While In The Midest Of The Locust War
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is my first self insert story. So, yeah. There might be errors or something like that along the way, but it's AU. And well hell, this will be my journey during the entire Gears Of war series expect for Judgement. Along the way, I will inspire at least one stranded to stick around. Yeah, and my oc is a flipping banshee to boot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Shannon and I'm twenty three years old. Big whoop, I've been through hell and high water. So what? Like no else has been right? Anyway, I enjoy playing Gears Of War with my sister till one day, I ended up in Sera without remembering why.

I came to with a lot of gunfire and grubs shouting at a squad of soldiers. I was like "Oh shit, "I'm so fucked right now." Till I grabbed a snub pistol and got into cover with frags nearby. Baird noticed me and asked,"Who's the new girl?"

"New girl?" asked Dom, till the mechanic nodded in my direction when I killed a grub with a head shot with my pistol and smirked to myself thinking,"Yep, fuck you motherfucker."

I kept managing to kill the grubs till they were dead and I stood up and checked my ammo and grabbed a few of the frags. Now, granted, wearing jeans, a blood omen tee shirt in medium, and gladiator sandals covering my calves is not the best outfit to wear while in a war zone, but since I was wearing them when I arrived, well, they can go fuck themselves.

I also took a minute to check and make sure everything was good when Marcus Fenix placed a hand beneath my chin and raised my head till our eyes met. I knew who it was right off the bat and I knew I had to be very careful with my answers. Now, granted, I'm only 5'2 and only weigh 175 pounds, these guys were the ones you do not want to piss off.

Cole gave me a smile which I returned as a blush rose in my face and I began biting my lip. I noticed that Dom and Marcus were talking a little ways off and well, not a lot of people know this, but I can lip read pretty well. Not to mention the fact that I have sensitive hearing as well. I knew they were talking about whether or not to have me tag along when a Berserker's far off scream made it for them.

Marcus took my hand in his and got me behind him because he was wearing armor and I wasn't. Which was fine by me and I still kept my pistol and frags. Anyway, this is how I got into Locust war and helped out Delta.


	2. Chapter 2

When we made camp for the night, I knew that I had to answer some questions and, boy, was I right. I was fidgeting a bit tending to a graze that I received from a wild flying bullet when Dom helped me get it bandaged.

He asked me,"How did you get here anyway?" I shrugged and answered," To be honest Dom, I really don't know how I got here. One minute I was home helping mama tend to the chores before I headed out to do something when I got here. In the middle of a fucking fire fight too."

He nodded in understanding because it seems, that I remind him of one of his own children. His daughter I think. I felt safer with him when Marcus went over a few things with me. I was honest with him."I'm 23, only 5'2, I weigh about 170 and I have 1/16 Mohawk running through my veins. So does my sister. But it came out more in me then it did her. Hence the wolf paw necklace around my neck."

I didn't really mention my cog tags though. Which I was also wearing as well. I eased my knees up to my chest despite the fact that I am bigger busted then most 23 year old girls and women. Anya's voice crackled over the comms and she made sure the information given her was right about me and such. I stood up and took a walk around the campsite because I was restless when I heard my sister's name over the comms.

I asked,"Aria's alive? Thank fucking God. She's my baby sister. And well, we've always agreed that sisters should stay together." Then I knew that at least that she was safe for the moment and that we'd be reunited soon. But I knew that I needed to get my shirt off. But since I was surrounded by men, I didn't think it was going to happen.

Baird went off with Cole to scout out the area. Marcus was seeing to his lancer and Dom gave me one of his last clean shirts and turned around to give me some privacy while I changed into it. Once I had it on, I placed my old and dirty shirt in my knapsack. I thanked Dom for the shirt and he nodded as I sat beside him to clean my pistol.

My parents died when I was six so, I had to learn to clean a gun at age 7 and take care of my baby sister. But when I turned 23, we had gotten separated and now, well, I knew that she was alive and well. After cleaning my pistol, I checked for ammo and made sure there was enough of it for the time being. I've always picked wearing blue bandages around my breasts because it's kept them firm but in place as well. She baby sister, aria, however, exact opposite of me.

We are different as night and day. She is much more of a tomboy than I. But we've been pretty close since childhood. Eventually, I fell asleep for the night. Not really knowing that I needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, we got a raven to get us back to base to figure out what to do next when I spotted my sister Aria with our cat Sasha. She saw me and got to her feet happily when a gear got between us.

I asked."Is there a problem? She's my baby sister and we've been separated for a few years now. Get the hell out of my way or I swear to fucking God that I'll knock you onto your ass harder then your drill sergeant ever did." At this point my dark brown eyes were blazing when Hoffman told him to stand down and to move aside for me.

Anya asked, "So, how did you guys find her? She's certainly not from around here. But at least they're both stranded but loyal to each other as well."

Marcus agreed as he said."Yeah Anya, that's true. But at least Dom has agreed to keep an eye on both girls. They remind him of his family before the damned war happened 15 years ago. The older one's named Shannon and she's 23. Her sister, Aria, is only 16, going on 17 this coming summer. Their parents died when they were kids so she had to protect not only herself but her baby sister and their cat."

I sat down with Aria and Sasha climbed into my lap while we signed a bit making sure that the other was alright. Our parents were both deaf and had taught us how to sign when we were little so, it was easier to remember it and keep doing it as we had gotten older. In fact, that's how we kept together for years till somehow we had gotten separated.

Dizzy smiled as he said, "Well I'll be damned Marcus. It seems that you and Delta keep on picking up strays on occasion. But I knew their parents. Both deaf as the day was long, but at least they died knowing that they were safe. The younger one is just a mute. Poor girl saw the grubs kill them while her older sister kept the gun and got them out of there with the cat. Both of their parents served as translators for those who were deaf to get things together. So, it was natural for the girls to get their Cog Tags when they died."

I shifted when she placed her head on my shoulder and I winced because of the fact that it's been discolored from being dislocated so many time and replaced just as often when Dr. Hyman took a look at it for me. She checked Aria and Sasha out as well and she gave me some salve to apply to my discolored shoulder blade.

We were guided to our sleeping quarters for the night and Aria sat on the bottom bunk while Sasha joined and I took the top one. I removed the shirt that Dom gave me the night before and placed it at the foot of the bed and eased my sandals off when Ana knocked and entered with some clothes that would fit us. Aria smiled and signed "thank you".

The sandals, jeans and shirt belonged to mama. She made shirts with varying colors by hand and we helped her with it until the war started. I told Anya as I could about our parents and how we managed to stay together. We knew that we had to help Delta out as best we can and we agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

We got up at 0500 the next morning and got dressed. I took the smaller size 8 boots Anya left with us the night before while Aria put my gladiators on.

We share clothes sometimes after I got shirts and jeans cleaned in whatever water source was found and Aria filled our canteens as well. We didn't know what to do till Cole got us. We were happy to follow when Sasha jumped into my knapsack and Aria picked it up.

Sasha's front paws and head were sticking out of it as we followed Cole to the mess hall for breakfast. We stayed close to him when my military instincts kicked in and Aria felt it coming off of me and backed off. Normally, this doesn't happen too too often, but when it does, it means that there is something bad going to happen.

Marcus picked up on it as did Dom, Baird and Cole. Being seasoned soldiers, it was normal for them to have these instincts, mine developed over time till we got together with Delta.

I got them when I was growing up and well, they've become so ingrained, I do it instantly. Now, granted, I spent quite a bit of training in the Onyx academy and became a cadet at 15. Because my parents taught there when we were kids. It kept Aria and Sasha in a house where she didn't have to think about our dead parents.

I became a cadet and survived training to go on a recon op and gathered enough items for us both. And that was how I found Sasha. Aria loved cats and we adopted a female kitten she named Sasha.

The knapsack, well, that was made when we worked together on it. Like I mentioned before becoming an Onyx cadet meant that I made enough to keep her safe till times changed. I have been trained, so yeah that meant that I had to give Delta a hand with the groups of stranded.

Anyway, my instincts were so attuned that it's rare when a Gear sets it off. It was the same guy from yesterday so yeah. He made a snide remark about my baby sister and I got fucking pissed. I gave him a punch and he threw it, but I got around him and got him on his ass.

I said, "Look, I mentioned that I'd fucking have you on your ass pal and it happened." We got something to eat and found a place to sit together while Sam asked,"Are the girls up for helping you guys? I mean, the older one yeah I can understand, but the younger one, not so much."

Eventually, we helped get everything together when we were told to get our shit together and fast. When we had gotten back to our room, my old Onyx armor was laid out and Aria pointed to some armor laid out for her and some custom made for Sasha. We got ready and well, we are helping Delta.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept hoping that while at Onyx, they'd teach us how to fucking deal with berzerkers, but it never happened. I knew that Delta dealt with quite a few of them. So, yeah, being twenty three with a baby sister and a cat, well, it has been a hell of fun if anything.

Dom made sure that Aria stayed close while I took up point because of the fact that this was our old neighborhood and I knew the area. Sasha stayed in my knapsack and Aria kept her close on her back.

I asked,"So, just how much of a pain in the ass is it to fucking kill off a Berzerker? That was never covered in basic training after I became a cadet."

Aria signed,"Using the Hammer Of Dawn Shannon. Remember? They have to be used when broad daylight is overhead and the satelites are ready for it to be used."

I nodded and hoped that it worked out without one being in the area. Granted, after our parents died, we were sent to live with Mrs. Carmine before the war started.

Aria instantly froze in her tracks and I went,"Oh fuck, please don't freeze up Aria. Please let it be just a reaction to something around here." But I was wrong. The next thing we heard was "Berzerker" and we moved our asses out of the fucking way as she ran past us. We went still as did our pet cat and she cowered in the knapsack for the time being.

The others took cover inside a building while I sent Aria over to Marcus. I knew that I had to find a Hammer of Dawn and fast. But then, it was like she knew where my hiding place was and I ran. I swore up a damned storm till I found what I was looking for. And Anya gave me the go ahead to use it and I did. My sister kept her head down.

After the bitch was killed off, I warily stood and made sure that everything was alright when I got fucking ambushed by a locust who buried a blade in my right shoulder blade, the one with the massive bruising and fucking shit like that. I yanked it out and buried it in his neck. Right in the windpipe for the best and assured way of death.

I placed a hand on the wound and felt the hot sticky blood pulsing through my armor and I passed out from the adrenaline rush I had. I came to at about midnight or so, after the others made base camp with some of the local stranded who knew Aria pretty well. Mama Ann also knew us both because of our parents.

I eased myself into a sitting position rather carefully. Making sure that I didn't strain my injured right shoulder and knowing that I was fucked anyway. Dom, Cole, Baird, Aria and Sasha were with the others talking about how to move on in the morning with Marcus keeping an eye on me. I asked,"How long have I been out? And I hope that this doesn't set back the mission or anything sir."

He grunted before replying,"You were out for about 6 hours after passing out. What's up with that anyway? And even if it does, I'll let Command know that they can go fuck themselves. Nobody fucks with my squad while I'm around. Come on, I bet you're feeling hungry after that fight earlier today with both the berzerker and the grub. Nice work by the way."

I nodded by way of saying thanks when I brought my left hand up to my lips and brought back down to say "Thank you" as Aria skipped up to me. My eyes were still a bit dull, but I managed to eat something before getting her to settle down and fall asleep while I stayed up for a while. I knew that I owed Marcus the story of why I tend to pass out.

So, I found him and said,"I've been known to pass out from being too hyperactive and having my heart rate get faster. So, when I'm dealing with something stressful, I tend to have my adrenaline up and going faster than is normal for a young woman. I've been trained not only as a cadet but as an explosives expert."

Marcus nodded in understanding when he noted that I fell asleep curled up against his side but he didn't really move. Early the next morning, we were headed out when Aria found the picture of Dom and his wife, Maria and returned it to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria and I knew that we could always trust each other. As we had gotten older, I had hoped that she'd regain her voice, but it never really happened. But one day, God will open her mouth. That much we did know.

However, I have been known to sing from time to time and one song that kept coming to mind was radioactive. Aria asked me to sing it and the others agreed with her so I did."Whoa, oh,oh/Whoa,oh,oh/Whoa,oh,OH/Whoa/I'm waking up to ash and dust/I wipe my brow and sweat my rust/I'm breathing in the chemicals/I'm breaking in, shaping up/Then checking out on the prison bus/This is it/The Apocalypse/I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/Whoa, oh,oh,whoa,oh,oh, whoa,oh,oh/I'm radioactive,radioactive/Whoa,oh,oh,whoa,oh,oh,whoa,oh,oh/I'm radioactive,radioactive/ I raise my flags/Don my clothes/It's a revolution I suppose/We paint it red to fit right in/Whoa/ I'm breaking in, shaping up/This is it, the Apocalypse/Whoa/I'm waking up,I feel it in my bones/Enough to make my systems blow/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh/I'm radioactive, radioactive/I'm radioactive/Radioactive/All systems go/The sun hasn't died/Deep in my bones/Straight from inside/I'm waking up/I feel it in my bones/Enough to make my systems, go/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh/I'm radioactive, radioactive/Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh/I'm radioactive/Radioactive."

After singing, my sister nestled into her blanket near me with Sasha cuddled up with her and I let her fall asleep holding my hand till she was in a deep sleep and I placed around the cat. I got to my feet to take first watch when my instincts kicked in again. My parents always knew that I was different since the day of my birth over twenty three years ago on the Winter Solstice.

My mother was a wise woman who loved everything in nature so she taught Aria about herbal remedies while dad taught me how to fight like a viking shield maiden. That was why I knew that what I was wearing was normal for me at the time. The blade on my hip does damage against ordinary grubs, but the larger ones, not so much.

However, my mother was one of many born in the line of viking shield maidens. Aria never liked it much but would watch me train as a cadet. It helped keep me focused on what was being taught and she learned something new. But, as the years went by, I became more and more protective of her and her of me. So, after making sure she was sleeping deeply, I took first watch from nine to midnight.

As I stayed at my post, something felt off when Baird asked,"Why is it that you talk just enough for the two of you while your sister remains quiet?" I answered him saying,"She saw our parents murdered right in front of her by the grubs. And since then Baird, she hasn't said a word. And as for me, it helps when she signs something and I translate it for others."

He nodded in understanding and took my place at midnight and I fell asleep beside Aria and Sasha. Cole noticed that my body is tense but relaxed at the same time as did Marcus and Dom. It was one of those rare things that;s been ingrained into me since early childhood. The next morning, we had gotten moving when Aria took my hand in hers and stayed close to me.


	7. Chapter 7

We knew that since before the war started, this street was where we were born and raised till our parents died. My right shoulder was dislocated for the first time at age 6. and since then, I've been having popped out and in for years. Hence the discoloration.

But since the knife wound to it, it felt far worse since I've been having an implant made for my shoulder blade to keep it in it's socket for years to come. But as for my left shoulder, I've gotten a dragon tattoo done on it and it healed up pretty amazing. All things considered. The road ahead, however was blocked so I suggested taking the house on the left and we did.

Aria knew that this was our old house and she tensed up right behind me. I knew that I had to keep her going so I signed to her saying."Put your head between my shoulders Aria. It'll be easier for you and for me to keep moving with Delta. We'll be out of here in no time." And she nodded in understanding. Sasha stayed in my knapsack.

Dom made sure that we remained close when I fell through a weakened section of flooring and hit the ground pretty hard. Someone called down to me"You alright Shannon?" And I answered saying, "I think so. But what the hell made the floor weak in that spot?" I sat up and noted that I was in the basement when I felt a tremor and freaked out a bit.

Aria went to Dom's side and stayed with him as Cole and Baird took point and Marcus got to me. He helped me to my feet when I felt dizzy, as if I was going to lose my balance dizzy.

As we moved, I kept my head down and breathed shallowly until we regrouped with the rest of Delta. Sasha came to me and started purring after Aria fed her and gave her some water to drink. I knew that it was a bad idea, but it worked out alright. But still, there are painful memories for everybody we've met. Mine were seeing my parents murdered and defending my sister and our kitten from the grubs.

But, as I settled down, another song came to mind. It was called wake me up when September ends. Dom asked me,"Why does Aria have a hard time speaking Shannon? It seems that she relies on the sign language to communicate."

I shifted a bit as I answered,"She saw our parents die yes. But it's also because she's mildly deaf in both years. And she can also lip read alright. I do it far better because people don't think of me as a snoop or anything. It helped me in the past to discern who was going to be a friend and who is to be avoided at all costs. It's funny. Prescott never really noticed who we were. I hope that he knows not to interfere with me or my sister."

Cole asked. "How long have you been singing girly? You've certainly got the voice for it." I replied saying,"My parents wanted me to become a singer, but it wasn't realized till they had died trying to protect the two of us. So, I've been singing for over 5 years now." Aria knew that the song has some hold on me because it reminds me of our parents and she signed saying,"You don't have to sing it if you don't want to sissy. I know that it makes you sad."

I'm always being surprised by Aria, but she knows my feelings better than anyone I guess. I gave her a smile saying that it was alright when my voice rose in song again. "Summer has come and passed/The innocent can never last/Wake me up when September ends/Like my father's come to pass/Seven years has gone so fast/Wake me up when September ends/Here comes the rain again/Falling from the stars/Drenched in ,y pain again/Becoming who we are/Wake me up when September ends/As my memory rests/But never forgets what I lost/Wake me up when September ends/Summer has come and passed/The innocent can never last/Wake me up when September ends/Ring out the bells again/Like we did when spring began/Wake me up when September ends/Here comes the rain again/Falling from the stars/Drenched in my pain again/Becoming who we are/As my memory rests/But never forget what I lost/Wake me up when September ends/Summer has come and passed/The innocent can never last/Wake me up when September ends/Like my father's come to pass/Twenty years has gone so fast/Wake me up when September ends/Wake me up when September ends/Wake me up when September ends."

Now, granted, I've never had my voice falter before, but it did tonight with the last phrase of the song and I had to move away from the fire so that no one noticed my tears. I've often entrusted my sister to cry for both our sakes. But this time, it was the other way around. Cole was about to get me when Marcus beat him to it.

I tried drying my tears, but he placed an arm around my shoulders and eventually, I buried my head against his chest plate as sobs over took my body. After calming down, I said,"Sorry about that Marcus. It's just, sometimes, I get emotional and I guess this was one of them."


	8. Chapter 8

When I was growing up, before Aria was born,I knew that I was different. That I was a guiding light to those who knew how to look for me. Marcus understood that my emotions rarely are shown save when it's time to fucking kill off some grubs. And then, well, my temper shows.

As Aria had gotten older, she noticed that my eyes would change from dark brown to black when I was pissed and not only that, but my body stiffens up too. So, she has learned to read me better than anyone else has. Which is a good thing in many cases because she can calm me down faster then anybody else ever could.

So, as we grew up after our parents died, I became like a second mother to my sister. Even though mama swore up and down that I was just a hell of a soldier. Now, that since it's been hell getting through shit like this on your own protecting your baby sister and cat. I've also studied up on dragonology and shit like that and had Aria's name tattooed on my left wrist in Nordic Runes.

People would notice it and ask,"What does it say?" And I would reply with "It Aria's name in Nordic Runes. That's all" and they'd leave us alone. So, that night, after setting up camp, I took first watch when Aria joined me for some reason.

I knew that, despite it all, she was pretty good at following orders when she signed asking"Why is it that you've always preferred being a soldier and a second mother to me? I'm going on 17 this coming summer. I can look out for myself."

I sighed as I replied with."Because that's what mom and dad wanted for me I guess Aria. But as for being a second mother to you. It was something that mama signed asking me to do. And I know that you're turning 17 this summer and can watch out for yourself sissy. But it's my job to do that no matter how old you get. Alright? Now go get some sleep sis. I'll be there soon enough."

Aria did as she was told and settled down with Sasha curling around her stomach. And Cole noticed that she dosed off and eventually, fell asleep with the cat as well and I kept an eye on her as well as the surrounding darkness. Cole took my place at midnight and I went over to Aria's side and sat down to think more or else about the upcoming 24th anniversary of our parents' deaths over fifteen years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

I knew that, although, I became a cadet at Onyx and it made it far more easier to keep Aria off the streets even though Mama Ann knew us since we were young and went to her group of stranded for a couple of years till I was 15.

One of the things that Aria and I made on our own were the matching bandannas. But aria's had two hearts stitched on hers while I placed the blood omen on mine in red thread after having it printed on as a guide for me.

However, after the damned war started, and seeing our parents murdered, I guess it was a good thing then because of the fact that most of the men we have encountered were pains in our asses. Aria loved to watch me train as an Onyx cadet till I was called to work with a squad of soldiers who needed someone to be a leader.

Course, I always valued my men's opinions and suggestions as well. Until I fucking got them all killed. Aria could always tell when I'm beginning to brood over shit like getting my fucking men killed and she slammed into me hard enough to get me concentrating on her.

I smiled a bit when Frank asked "How are you two little ladies doing? And why join the damned Cog?" I smirked a bit as I replied with as much snark as I could."What the fuck do you think Frank? Our parents were teachers at Onyx and that's how we ended up there. Course, you know what they say about me. I'm just as nutsy if not more so than some. Matt and Marco still around? Or Franklin?"

I knew that Dom was looking for Maria and he trusted Franklin with any information while I trusted Matt like an older brother for Aria and me. The older gatekeeper sighed and said,"Marco's with Franklin. And they are in the usual spot. Course, Matt got killed by fucking kryll though." And he motioned for the gate to be opened. course, Baird always thought that he was the fucking smart ass but I managed to make him feel like he lost it to me.

Cole laughed as he muttered,"Cheer up Damon. She has far more sass than we'd thought sure. But hell, she and Aria are helping us out." Marco was waiting for us. Course Aria liked him and I knew why. He helped me up one year when I was 16 or so because I busted my left leg and it turned to blood poisoning. He helped me through it and got me back on my feet the following year.

Course, he went out to a checkpoint and had gotten his sorry ass killed by fucking kryll. Which was good because Marco was better for us anyway. Marco embraced first Aria and then me and asked,"You two alright? I've been hoping you guys were good and safe somewhere. Come on, Franklin's waiting." Delta was surprised but followed as Aria signed like crazy with Marco.


	10. Chapter 10

After meeting Franklin I knew that Dom had it covered so I kept my damned mouth shut while Marco took over watching Aria and Sasha for me. Because I knew that I was going with Marcus and Dom to get the damned junker from Chap's gas station.

However, I knew that Aria, Sasha, Cole and Baird were staying behind and would be useful in a firefight. Marco knew sign language and told Aria that I will be back as fast as I could with Dom and Marcus.

So, after Dom called in the favor, Franklin gave him the keys to the junker and I followed after leaving my pistol with Aria and asking Cole if he could teach her how to use it. And he agreed. Aria gave me a quick hug before I scampered after Marcus and Dom.

I could feel the tension coming off of Dom for some reason and asked,"What's the problem Dom? Something's bothering you I can tell." I minored in reading body language as well and he seemed surprised.

Marcus knew that talking about his family was hard and told me enough to keep me from furthering the questions."He had gotten married before the war started and well, he had two kids. A boy and girl. Henry and Rose. He also had an older brother named Carlos who died while I was injured. So, that's part of the reason why he agreed to keep an eye on you girls. Because you would about about Henry's age while Aria would be about the same age as Rose."

I nodded in understanding and went quiet for a while till we got a sniper killed off and I grabbed his rifle knowing how to use it pretty well. As we moved towards check point 1, I knew better then to sing and I stayed quiet during the trip. However, I knew that kyrll were out when that scared me far fucking worse then any other shit.

After arriving at the first checkpoint, we were told to stay under the light when the guys were killed off after theirs died. I went,"Oh fucking shit. How are we going to get any further without any light?" aria always hated the dark and well, I kept at least one lamp in the room that we shared in the academy for her. However, I also used incense to keep us both calm.

So, as we made our way to checkpoint 2, I was really quiet when Dom placed a hand on my uninjured shoulder and gave me a smile when we had to deal with a e-hole. Knowing that I had to be sniper, I did it without protest and I have found many sets of Cog tags and collected them. I picked up another pair after we got to a street with a broad strobe light.

We had gotten to checkpoint 2 and got through it alright till we got to where Chap's gas station was placed. And a car had a gas tank in it. We had used countless others for light on the way. So, we moved with it in a roadie run and we made it to Chap's and the junker.


	11. Chapter 11

Marcus got the junker fueled up and we helped out and killed off the grubs. As Chap drank from a flask, I knew that we had to get going and I followed both Chap and Marcus and got in the junker.

Dom followed after removing the fuel line and getting the gas tank closed. I took the uv turret. Because of the fact that I was small and far more able to use it far better then the guys.

Course, being only 5'2 meant that I'd have a harder time getting it moved to fucking deal with the kryll and that's how Dom gave me a hand with it. So, we finally arrived back at the stranded camp when Chap said,"I should've stayed with the damned exploding gas station."

I got off, but rather stiff from sitting still for so long when Aria slammed into my body and I caught her and rocked back and forth. I smiled and asked her signing,"How are you baby sister? I'm fine but we have to help these guys before heading out in the junker." And she nodded as she readied her pistol that I gave her and Sasha poked her head out of the knapsack.

We fought off the fucking bastards when there was one more grub hole and I shot the gas can making it explode. We got together when Marco asked,"You guys headed out? Please be careful girls and don't be afraid to come back where you guys once called home alright?" We nodded as Aria followed Cole into the junker and I followed.

Baird put on some polka music and Marcus told him"Turn that shit off" and he did. I was thinking about mom and dad when Dom placed a hand on my thigh and gave me a smile which I returned.

Aria settled down beside me and placed her head on my shoulder and dozed off for a while. Course, I knew that this was going to be getting interesting and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

We had gotten to the depot when the damned junker died. We filed out and I stretched out my back and shoulders when Aria slipped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my upper back.

I could also hear Sasha meowing a bit as we waited for the go ahead from Marcus to get moving when I felt eyes on us. I looked around and tried to figure out who was following us when Cole asked,"You alright little lady? It seems that something has your fucking undivided attention."

I replied,"I'm alright Cole. But I think we may be having visitors of the non human variety pretty soon it seems." No one knows how I know half of this fucking shit, but I just fucking do.

However, one thing has been noted in my personality however, I am very much protective of others. Besides Aria of course and that's how we found a dog. He came up to me and I knelt and began petting him. He whined, but it seems that he likes cats so I took him in and had a raven get the dog to Dr. Hayman to tend to.

I also handed the gear my knapsack with Sasha while Aria went with them. We agreed that it would be best for all concerned that she head back to base and stay with Anya.

I also gave her a handbook filled with all the things Anya would need to learn how to talk with Aria. We hugged and I sent her on her merry way when Cole placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded to the others and we caught up to them pretty quick.

I knew that, eventually, I would have to put my better training into good fucking use and soon when I received the chance to do so. As I was given a head start, I moved forward till I stopped and took in my surroundings at this point. I opted to go with Dom and Marcus because it would be easier to do so then following Gus and Baird.

As we got through the fucking tunnels, I knew how to get moving faster on my own and I was given the go ahead to do so while maintaining radio contact as I was fucking able and I agreed.

We all reached the station and we fucking cleared it out. I had gotten the damned lift working so I was already on it when the others joined me while Baird set up the damned thing and grabbed a geobot as well. For the junker.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria, meanwhile started getting worried about me while I was helping Delta and she asked,"How long does it take to set the damned sonic device off I wonder." Anya was surprised to hear her speak and said."It might have been set off already."

As Delta and I did a running jump, I rolled and went into the fetal position as the shock wave hit us.I felt Dom get on top of me to protect me from the worst of it. After the shock wave passed, he eased off and asked,"You alright Shannon?" I nodded and said,"Yeah I'm alright. My ears are ringing though."

The others were alright when Hoffman's voice came over the comms saying that it didn't fucking work. Marcus asked,"What do you mean it didn't work?" I knew that he was fucking pissed while Baird hacked into the damned geobot and pulled the files.

We went over it when I saw something the was overlooked and I grabbed it and put it in reverse till I found the damned file. We knew that we had to get to East Barricade and fast. But, the file that I found was one of the few left behind by our parents before they died. Baird cleaned it up with some help from Jack.

I, of course, knew that they were worried and I began reading what they were saying without thinking. I knew that I was rare from my baby sister because of the fact that I have the heart and soul of a banshee.

Cole asked,"So, what the fuck is a banshee?" I answered,"A banshee Cole is an Irish spirit who protects either a family or clan. If they sense that someone's death was near, they would scream. And if they were found by a river, crying while cleaning blooded bedclothes, if they were caught, they could also be forced to tell the person who caught them the name of the person who will die. Thing is, I am one. But I was just a child when my parents died and if I caused my sister to be mildly deaf, than, I don't even know."

We boarded the raven as it came to pick us up. I picked the damned window seat and sat down with my back against the metal and dozed along the way. Knowing that, although I have a decent set of lungs, I would only scream when someone was about to fucking die. And I screamed when not only our parents died, but Anthony Carmine and Marco's brother as well.


	14. Chapter 14

I have read all about banshees from mythology of Ireland. Course, some people think that I was marked as a banshee since birth due to my cries being heard on the Winter Solstice, the shortest day of the year at midnight.

We got onto the raven and well, I took the same seat as before when Baird asked,"Are you fucking crazy Marcus? She's a clear and present danger to us." I snorted as I looked back into my own past and saw half the fucking shit that I've ever done.

Course, knowing me, I've only used the banshee's call as needed with dead or dying gears and stranded as well. I must have fallen asleep when there was gunfire and I woke up faster than was normal and my eyes went fucking black.

As we dealt with the grubs one of them fucking ambushed me and I released a hell of a scream making him back off so that I could shoot the bastard dead which I of course did.

The scream was pretty good after I released the final note. Which was a rather high c to be exact. We moved on till we came to the crashed raven and Baird and Cole stayed with the crash survivors.

I went along till Marcus asked me flat out."What the fuck was that? You trying to get us killed?" I answered,"Like hell I am. I omitted certain facts and truths Marcus. If you wanted a full fucking background check, you should've asked Anya for it. Or better yet, Bernie. Because she is also my fucking handler."

Marcus gave Dom a questioning look when he said."Look I got curious and asked her about it. She told me as much as she could about her family's history on both sides. Besides, she does have a point Marcus. But she sure as hell won't get us killed. Because she isn't that dumb and she's been protecting her sister for years."

He shrugged and said."Alright you two have made your point. Baird's just being a damned pain in the ass as always." They fought through groups of grubs and boomers till they arrived at the conservatory. They cleared the courtyard and entered. They kept moving til they heard berzerker and had to be careful.

They dealt with it and kept moving til they arrived at the house. With me being a guide of sorts.


	15. Chapter 15

Course, Aria was fucking crying her eyes out after witnessing our parents' brutal murder by the fucking grubs and I was just a fucking kid myself. But I knew that I had to grow up far fucking faster as did she.

Sasha helped her cope and have something else to focus on while growing up. We also knew that we, as sisters, had to fucking stay together no matter the fucking cost.

Baird noted that I was still with Dom and Marcus when we arrived in front of the Fenix estate. I muttered'"Holy fucking shit and hot damn. With some tlc this place could be used as a home again Marcus." He grunted as Cole and Baird told him what was going on. "There's an apc outback that needs fixing, but I can get the damned thing running again."

Marcus nodded and said,"Get on it Baird." We went inside while Cole and Baird went out back to fix the damned apc. I knew that we had to clear the upstairs, so that's where I fucking headed. Granted, leaving Marcus and Dom wasn't the best of ideas on my part, I knew that I could manage pretty well on my own for a while.

I checked one side of the hallway then made my fucking way to the other side when there was a shout of "e-hole" from downstairs and I was fucking being fired at by fucking grub bastards upstairs. I killed them by myself easily. Course, I also knew that both Dom and Marcus also know loss as well as Baird and Cole and Anya.

But with Aria and I, we knew it even more deeply then they ever did. We knew that we had to fucking survive and that was what we fucking did. But, still, we had a fucking war to win.


	16. Chapter 16

We had finally gotten the targeting data needed and we went to get the fucking lightmass bomb deployed. Course, Aria stayed with Anya while I went with Delta. I knew we were screwed from the get go.

I got onto the fucking train with Dom and Marcus and kept my sorry ass moving to where we needed to be when there was a third berzeker and they fucking dealt with it as I stayed by the god damned door waiting for them.

Meanwhile, Aria helped Anya get shit ready to move to Jacinto while the bomb was being rigged to explode and Marcus had me and Dom get onto the fucking raven. Dom held out a hand to him and he and Hoffman hauled Marcus onto the raven and we left the train behind while we had a speech being given by Colonel Hoffman.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N. I am so sorry for not making sure this was chapter 17. I'm not sure where my head is but I realized that I had already put up chapter 16 so, please bear with me on this and yes, this is Chapter 17. Only with a six instead of a seven. Please don't hate me or my writing. I just don't double check the titles at times.

* * *

Anya promised Dom that she'd keep looking for any leads on Maria for him and he was grateful for it when we received a rookie named Ben Carmine join Delta. I wondered why we needed a rookie, but opted to let Marcus and Dom train him when he asked if I could tag along and Aria nodded while I went with them.

Wretches. horrible little fucking freaks that they are, never bothered me because I can screech just as loud as they ever could wish or hope to do. So,I asked Dom,"Should I tell Carmine that I'm a banshee Dom? Or just leave it be for now?"

Carmine asked,"What's a banshee anyway?" Marcus gave me a look saying,"You may as well tell him" and I did. "Banshees are Irish spirits who defend either a clan or a home. They will scream if someone in the clan is very close to death. If someone saw her by a river cleaning bloodied bedclothes and fucking weeping, if they are able to catch her, can make her tell them who is going to die. I'm a banshee. If that is going to be your next question Ben."

Carmine was fucking surprised when I told him when we heard the screams of fucking wretches. Course, I used my own screaming abilities to help counteract this bastards but not as high fucking pitched. We dealt with everything till we got back to the main road and saw trucks going past. Marcus was issuing orders but I knew that I had to get to Aria. And fast.

I said,"I hate to fucking cut the orders short Marcus, but I've got to fucking find Aria again before shit hits the damned fan." Marco nodded and said,"You find her and keep her close Shannon. I'll keep going and help keep Tai out of trouble with my life," and that was that.


	18. Chapter 18

Ben found Aria first and got her to join the squad he was with for the time being and she still has my pistol which is a good thing thank God. They stayed together when we ran into them. I signed asking,"The fuck you two doing here? Never mind, get your asses into gear and let's go."

We kept moving when I noted that Dom was far more fucking pissed than was normal. And Anya had mentioned a possible Jane Doe matching Maria's description and shit like that.

Aria was fairly buzzing about when we were told to fucking move out and we did. Chairman Prescott never once bitched about us being with Delta. Marco smiled as he and Tai went to the rig they were assigned to for the time being while we were moving to where we needed to be to get into the fucking hollow.

I muttered, "It'll be fun to see how far my fucking screams can go in those god damned tunnels sir." Course, I had gotten Dom another clean shirt after hand making it myself. Mama was big into hand sewing and had taught us girls how since we turned five. Before they died. I knew that I made him blush when I gave it to him.

Course, Aria and I stayed with Marcus, Dom, and Carmine and she settled down with Sasha who had been getting up there in cat years but was still frisky as a young cat.

Ben asked,"So, I heard that Aria was born deaf Shannon? But she can talk now? The hell is up with that?" I gave her a look and she said,"Well it's because of the cocklear implants I've been given because Shannon paid for it to get done."

I smirked and nodded when we heard Marco's voice over the comms and than the fucking shit hit the fucking fan of course. As it always does till their rig got hit by fucking tickers.

We reunited for the time being when I fucking screamed for some reason. Aria tried asking me what was wrong but she saw it in my eyes at this point. In my heart of hearts, I knew that somehow, we were going to fucking lose Marco and other Cog soldiers.

Tai gave Marcus a questioning look when my sister threw a pail of ice cold water over my head and I asked,"Why the damned pail of ice water? Never mind, I know that I've just screamed Tai. But it's in my blood and it's also a part of my history on my father's side."


	19. Chapter 19

We managed to get the center of town and we got into the damned tubes to get to the fucking hollow and Marco took Tai's place while fighting Skorge. I knew that he was a walking dead man as aria and I stayed put and dropped into the damned hollow.

I was thinking about the year when he helped Aria and me get settled in after my left leg was fucking broken for over two to three years and he stayed by us even when Micheal didn't.

He knew what he was doing at the time and well, we got off course. So, it looks like it was just Aria and me on our own again till we ran into Carmine, Marcus and Dom.

Aria smiled and chattered about things til I noted that there was a squad of soldiers getting their asses kicked. I, of course, knew that they needed the help, so bull headed as ever, I moved like a fucking cheetah.

Aria sighed as she said,"There she goes again. She's just as fucking bull headed as I am half the time." Of course, being that bull headed is normal for me because of the fucking fact that I'm a damned capricorn.

We dealt with the grubs pretty well and Aria smiled. But, then she noted that there was something wrong with me. She asked,"Shannon, what's the matter?" when she saw the fucking blood pulsing through my armor.

I was in a fucking sitting position at this point due to the fucking blood coming through my armor, and I knew that I was so fucked up this time, but it healed and the bleeding stopped. Another perk of being a goddamned fucking bitch banshee.

She helped me to my feet and I asked the guys,"What's the fucking problem? Yeah, so I'm also a fucking fast healer. Who gives half a fuck anyway? Let's get moving before we get fucking ambushed."


	20. Chapter 20

Once we fucking dealt with the worm, we were safe and back on the surface when we were given a car to use to get to the outpost. Aria and Tai went with the guys in the raven while I took hold of the rails on it and managed to get my body settled against it pretty well.

But Cole and Dom had other ideas and convinced me it would be better if I rode shotgun beside Marcus and I didn't argue with either one of them and did as I was told. Baird fucking bitched as usual.

As I sat down, I began to fidget a bit, but not enough to bother Marcus. I dozed off for a while when I began dreaming again. It in, I saw mom and dad happily signing to not only each other, but us girls as well. I was 7 and Aria was 4 or 5 when E-Day happened. My dad handed me a pistol after replacing my right shoulder into it's fucking socket while mom handed Aria a black kitten.

I knew that I fucking screamed that day after we had gotten out through the rear door and just kept running till we were safe and with Mama Ann's group of stranded. And Mrs. Carmine till I joined the academy and gave Sasha and Aria a place to fucking call home for a while anyway. I must've been sleeping pretty hard for one of the guys to have to shake me awake to tell me that we were at the outpost.

As I got out and stretched,I asked,"What's the fucking plan?" Not knowing that I had to brush my hair out and get it french braided. Baird asked,"You do know that you snore in your sleep right?" I gave him a look that must have said,"Fuck you Baird." While brushing my fingers through my thick near raven mane and french braiding it.

After braiding it, I placed my handmade bandanna on over it to keep my bangs out of my eyes. Dom asked, "You doing alright Shannon? Seems like you've been here before," when I just stopped dead in my tracks.I knew this facility because my parents had brought me here once before as a child. My breathing became almost labored but I calmed my nerves.

I simply nodded as I remained stock still until I found my voice,"My parents brought me here when I was just a child. I wish I knew why they did it, but maybe there's something to my past that can help me figure out why I'm a banshee. And if not, than hey, who gives a damn anyway?"

Baird shrugged as he and Cole stayed put while Marcus, Dom and I went into the building. I remembered where everything was placed so we found the switches, but none of them worked.

I managed to get some going till we found the door. I convinced Giles that it was me. But, he didn't really remember me, so Marcus had Baird begin building a bomb to blow it when I felt like we weren't even alone.

But it was just a fleeting feeling for me when Dom told me to keep up and I did. Having that sense of unease settle in my chest till Baird radioed us that the bomb was ready and we went to get the damned thing

I scampered over to the elevator while the guys grabbed it because I knew that I had to be using my gnasher shotgun to keep the worst of the wretches off of them while we moved back to the door.

Once back at the door, Giles popped back up on the fucking screen and I moved off when he noted that I was somewhat similar to my mother, Annabelle Marsten but didn't say anything till Marcus got the timer going and the three of us moved outside of the bomb's range when it finally went bang and opened the fucking door.

I was waiting to be told to move out when Marcus told me to take point and I did. I found the computers containing information about the sires, but there were also files that I needed to pull. Which I did and placed on a flash drive to read later on my laptop.

As we moved even further, I began feeling like there were problems that needed to be fixed, but I knew that I couldn't do it myself. Before long, I hadn't realized that I fell behind a bit when Dom asked,"I take it that you've been here Shannon? I've noticed that you are having a hard time trying to stay on task and do it."

I nodded as I answered,"Fuck yeah I've been here before Dom, when I was just a child and to be honest, this might have been the place where those fucking bastards gave me the heart and soul of a banshee. But as far as I knew, I was born that way. Maybe mom and dad knew that I would remember this place after they brought me here the first time before Aria was born because of the sires."

As we continued on, I continued having that feeling of being followed and so did Dom and Marcus. I knew that we had to fucking deal with the sires and we did till we began getting back to both Baird and Cole when I just stopped. Not fully knowing why, but something must have finally made the light bulb go off in my head.

My parents were the ones who knew more about the sires and so, they knew that I would eventually give Delta a hand with getting rid of them while Aria stayed with Tai and Anya for the time being.

we also encountered razor hail and managed to find a way around and give us some protection till we got to Baird and Cole' and the crazy bastard fixed the tank while we fended off reavers.

We all got on after it was fixed and got going even further up the fucking mountain till we got to the fucking entrance and blew it open. Not really knowing what we would find inside, aside from a group of stranded and shit like that.


	21. Chapter 21

I knew that Dom's been looking for his wife over the past 15 years so he was hoping to find her here as well. Marco's been a pain in the ass, but he's like a brother to Aria and me, so he survived and got on another raven to help out Control.

As we moved further in, I knew that we had to be fucked from the get go and I always hated being right. I've been having a bad feeling lie in my gut after figuring out that he needed to know.

But, after finding Chap's group, we were told about the locust stronghold when Dom asked,"Have you seen this woman?" while showing him the picture of Maria. He said,"She's pretty. I think she was down here. With Stu's group. But they were taken a while ago. Further in. There's a dam, take a left and you'll find camps along the way."

He noticed me and asked,"Don't you have a sister missy? If so, you better stay alive to keep her on the straight and narrow. You hear?" I nodded in agreement while Dom and Marcus talked with Baird and Cole about getting them up to the surface while we went to the stronghold with Jack to get the beacon going to help other Gears come in.

We began following the trail and got onto a boat of sorts after dealing with some grubs. The platform we were standing on was disconnected and we were fucked from there on out till we captured a locust gunship.

We got on when I slipped and had to try and get my balance when Marcus grabbed my wrist and shifted his body weight to counteract mine. After that, I found a place to sit down and help with the various locust gunships came from both sides.

I kept swearing, surprising the guys with my acute swearing abilities. Course, if Aria fucking heard me half the fucking time, she'd grab a bar of soap or something and give me such a look saying,"Watch your mouth Shannon."

We kept moving after getting off the boat when Dom and Marcus had an argument about finding Maria. Dom said,"Look Marcus, the old man said to take a left at the dam. I've got to know. You'd do the same for your father."

He started off but I had finally gotten started seeing the tension. Marcus caught up with his friend but I stayed put ignoring the order to move out. I bit my bottom lip before tears began stinging my eyes. I just couldn't take them arguing about anything. And I said so."Look, if you two want to argue over something, don't do it with me around. Because My parents did the same damned thing in front of Aria and me when we were kids. So, I pretty much just raised Aria myself." And got moving.

Eventually, we found the computer with symbols and knew that we needed to find the same one where they have stored Maria. We found it and had Jack work on the cell that Maria was in when I was separated from the guys in a center of fucking grubs and I fucking screamed when one grabbed me from behind and placed a hand over my mouth stopping my scream.

But they were killed off and Jack beeped after that fire fight. But my heart had begun to ache for Dom. But I didn't know why when I eased myself to my feet when Jack beeped again in front of another cell after getting the door open. Dom had to shoot Maria, but I knew what that beep meant when I saw my mother for the first time since I was just a girl.

But she was already dead and I had to leave and regroup with Dom and Marcus. After doing so, we dressed in grub armor. Granted, it didn't really fit me, but it worked for the time being and we also found Franklin. Eventually, we had gotten to the center of the complex and got some help from Baird and Cole.


	22. Chapter 22

I knew, that for me, I was wanting to stay with Delta and I knew that Aria would make her own choice and she found her niche as a nurse's aide while working under Dr. Hayman.

After dealing with the Hollow, we were on board the SSV Sovereign and my voice rose in song while I was on deck without even thinking. The song was called mourning star. "Sick of myself, my world, my life/Get out of my way this truth can;t lie/I stop myself every second I try/Every minute of time/Is an hour I die/Get out of my way this truth can't lie/I stop myself every second I try/Every minute of time is an hour I die/Every day's another complication/A journey through another maze/ I found my way through recapitulation/Everything is still a haze/But heaven still holds me/I live my life inside imagination/ Keep the secrets I have made/It's the silence that enslaves me/It's the only thing that saves you knew what it meant for me/To make it through tonight/You would be my mourning star/ And guide me through this life/Every day's another conversion/Soaking up instead with lies/The whole thing's open/Open to interpretation/ It should com as no surprise/The enemy is every where/The enemy is every where/Death would be an ample compensation/ Even if it's my demise/ But heaven doesn't want me/Head to toe in blood an perspiration/I would wipe the tears and lies/If you knew what it meant to me/To make it though tonight/You would be a mourning star/And guide me through this life/Nobody gets out alive/And I know there's no way to buy my way/{Sick of myself, my world, my life,} Get out of my way this truth can't lie/In/ I can't say that I didn't try/I guess that I just have to try again/If you knew what it meant to me/ To make it through the night/You would be a mourning star/And guide me through this life/You would be a mourning star/And guide me through this life/Sick of myself, my world, my life/Get out of my way this truth can't lie/I stop myself every second I try/Every minute of time is an hour I die/Sick of myself, my world, my life/Get out of my way this truth can't lie/I stop myself every second I try/Every minute of time is an hour I die/The enemy is every where."

I had gotten my armor off and was wearing a tank top with my jeans and boots on. And I have been known to think a lot about my parents and my mother having the need to cut into my skin, branding me as a banshee.

Eventually, I shifted and sat down with my back against the cool metal of the ship and buried my head into my knees and began to cry for having lost my parents as a child. I didn't realize that someone had sat down beside me, but I knew that I had to calm myself down and at least got my tears dried as best I could.

Tai asked,"Why cry on such a beautiful day little Sparrow? It only brings the rain." I smiled as I said," I was thinking of my parents and sometimes, Tai my emotions get the best of me."

I was hoping that I wouldn't be asked about my scars, but no such asked,"I take it that the scars were from your mother branding you as a banshee? Yes, Aria and the others filled me in." I nodded as Anya's voice came over the comms saying that Tai and I were needed in the conference room on the ship and we got moving.

I smiled at Tai's nickname for me, Sparrow and I thought that it fit since I was also built like a sparrow and had the voice of one as well. The disc that Prescott handed to Marcus had a recording of his father and Jace asked,"Isn't that?" When Dom said,"Leave it Jace." And to Marcus." I thought your father died years ago man He looks older too."

Marcus nodded in agreement while Sam, Baird, Cole, and Carmine went to Hanover. To get some supplies and Aria went with them. And that's when all the shit hit the fucking fan. We had to deal with glowing grubs and we did it pretty well till the leavthian came around and fucked up the ship till Cole's group finished it off for us. aria went with a medical transport with Marco going with her.

Everyone was alright till Tai eased me onto my back and tilted my head to the side as I began to hack up my lungs and a bunch of water as well. I got to my feet and sank to my knees after being on a ship for so long. The others got moving while Tai stayed with me till I could stand on my feet again and grabbed a lancer.

We got to the camp after the firefight got done and we lost Prescott to severe blood loss. My shirt was pretty much useless so I took it off and placed it somewhere to dry when Anya noticed the scars on my back from my mom losing her mind half the time and burying a blade in my back. I felt her eyes on me and said,"My mother had not been diagnosed with severe depression and bi poplar so I had to keep her from harming Aria. So I'd be the one taking the knife to my back every time she went fucking crazy after getting off her meds. And yes, she did carve the word banshee into my back as well."

The others were surprised to see the abuse I took as I continued,"My father was a computer my mother was a med student So, I've always been closer to her. And yes, they were both deaf as was Aria till she got some implants to help her hear things like the rain now"

My parents were true to each other and us girls. But we were able to think as once almost all of the time and she would encourage me to sing as well. We kept moving till Carmine called asking if Tai and I would help them out and we did while the rest of Delta moved on.

I placed my shirt in my satchel for the time being and went shirtless while leaving my blue bandages around my breasts on.


	23. Chapter 23

We kept moving together when Marco rejoined us. I refused to say a word of what is going to happen to him because he will take Dom's place in Mercy. In the truck.

I shifted as we got onto the damned barge after it docked and kept moving till Myrrah arrived on her warbug and shot us down. the damned thing crash landed and we were thrown off. Till Hoffman got us back to base. Where we ran into my father after about 18 years have gone by. I signed asking"Dad, why the fuck are you doing here? Aria and I saw both you and mom die when we were kids."

He knew that he had to explain but could only sign with,"It's because of the fact that Myrrah needed me along with Adam Fenix to make a sonic device to kill off the lambent and the humans. But she wants me to get you girls out of the way." But Aria is safe so when he tried burying a blade in my shoulder I deflected it and managed to bury it in his back.

I knew that I had to deal with it after the fight, but it just gave me something to enhance my rage against the locust. After defending the base, I knelt and said a prayer for the souls of both my parents when tears began to fall. Tai nodded to the others to go on ahead while he knelt beside me and placed an arm around my small frame.

After my tears stopped, my heart turned hard till Tai said something to make me think."Your father knew that you would protect yourself and your little sister far better then they could Sparrow. Let their spirits be at peace knowing that you're still following those orders from them."

I nodded as I eased myself back to my feet and Tai stood as well when he placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded to the rest of Delta and we rejoined them. Baird asked me,"Why didn't you mention that your old man was still alive Shannon?"

My eyes began blazing enough to make even the toughest gear back off and it did the same with the mechanic. He knew that he crossed a fucking line and that I needed time to cool off before my temper erupted like a blazing forest fire. And I walked off to think and figure out what was happening till I heard my mother's voice from my childhood saying,"No matter what we may do in this life or the next my girls, always remain true to yourselves and each other and stay together as well. For you are blood sisters and must remain true to each other and yourselves."

I knew that Marcus and Anya have been spending a lot of time together so, I knew that to them, Aria and I were sisters in arms even though Aria hate s fighting. I do it because of the fact that it's in my blood and it's also normal for me. Marco opted to go with Dom, Sam, Marcus, Jace, Anya and Dizzy because he knew that he was going to be taking Dom's place at Mercy.

I told him the truth of behind why I screamed that day before going into the hollow. And he understood. Tai and I went with Cole and Baird to find Paduk and get reinforcements. when Aria's voice came over the line."Shannon, be careful alright? You're the only sister that I've got on this godforsaken planet of ours. And I don't want to fucking lose you just yet."

I agreed and said,"Sis if you can, please go through our parents' journals for answers and put them in the one you have so we can find out why they wanted us with the Cog. And don't worry, I'll be fine."


	24. Chapter 24

The last time Dom was in Mercy was over 15 years ago. But Aria knew that something was bothering him and Marco. So, since she didn't know what I saw that day in Landown after screaming.

But, he also knew that this was the best chance for Dom to find someone knew after losing his first wife. Sam and Baird were making it work, but he knew that Aria cared for Dom like I cared for Tai.

So, after getting the pump going, they dealt with the formers and shit till he said plainly."Dom, Shannon knew that I'd be taking your place here because of the fact that Aria cares for you deeply. As a friend should because you've been keeping an eye on the girls better than I have. So, you'd best get your ass moving because I've got this. I'll tell Maria that you're doing alright."

Before getting into the truck and making the damned pumps explode killing the grubs and saving Delta's ass again. Meanwhile, Baird, Cole, Tai, Carmine and I arrived in Highever where Sofia and Paduk went when I felt him place a pistol between my shoulders after Baird bitched as usual.

Before anyone could say anything I said with the greatest amount of venom in my voice,"You can put that fucking sidearm back where you fucking found it Paduk before I fucking scream you fucking bastard."

Paduk smirked a bit as he did so and said,"I like this one. She's fucking able to put her abilities to better use than that blonde bastard ever could." Course, I silenced Baird with a dangerous look while Cole explained what we needed. We got what we needed and headed for Azura, but I knew that we had already lost Marco.

But, then again, I also knew that my little sister would be fucking pissed when I told her what happened to him and how I fucking knew it. I began rubbing my shoulders a bit when Carmine asked,"Why is it that you and Aria are different as night and day Shannon."

I told him the truth."It's because she abhorrs violence whereas I'm always fucking drawn to it and it is also because of the fact that I have the heart and soul of a banshee." The one thing we had to do, aside from getting some help, was to fucking get to the fucking island. And that is what we did.


	25. Chapter 25

While the rest of Delta stayed together, I went with Tai and we began to help deal with any stragglers when I got hit through my side and left shoulder and hit the ground.

I eased myself into some cover and applied pressure to my left shoulder blade while feeling the blood pulsing through my fingers. But, course this is the major fight where everyone helping to gain control of the fucking island, and well,I have always hoped for finding peace for the future. Tai placed his hands over my shoulder and applied pressure.

I whimpered like a wounded animal and just tried to stay awake til medics could get to where we were. Aria got to us just before I lost the fight with the blood loss and passed out from the pain. Eventually, I was taken to the or and had Dr. Hayman operating before the midnight hour, known as the witching hour, began.

After the emergency operation got done at 10 a.m the next morning, I was pretty much still fucking out of it while my sister stayed by my bedside till the shit I was given to be put out had left my system for good and I was sitting up with pillows right behind my back.

I gave the rest of Delta a weak smile while Anya filled me in on what had finally happened. Adam died protecting our future and well, everyone survived the fight. Including Clayton Carmine. Along with Tai, Dom and the others as well.

I nodded even though my neck hurt like hell and my left shoulder was sorely fucked up from the fucking bullet ripping through it and pretty much fucking destroyed it till it was rebuilt by the doctors.

My side, well, it was a through and through. Nothing vital was hit thankfully but my spine was fucked since I was a kid and a rod was inserted. So, my legs have had braces on them ever since early childhood. But I also outgrew my last pair as well. So, another pair was made for me to use and I began physical therapy after that.

After losing so many people during the entire fucking war, my voice was needed to sing. A song called the war is over was coming to mind, so I began to sing it without being asked. While at a ceremony to honor those who had died. Aria was nearby with the rest of Delta as I began to sing.

"My statues are falling/Like feathers of snow/Their voices are calling/In a whispering world/Waiting for the morning glow/Heaven is calling/ From a rainy shore/Counting wounded lights falling/into their dreams/still searching for an open door/In morning dew/I saw a glorious scene come war is over now/I feel I'm coming home again/Pure moments of thought/In the meaning of love/This war is over now/I fell I'm coming home again/An arrow of freedom/Is piercing my heart/Breaking chains of emotion/Give a moment to pray/For lost innocence to find it's way/Fields of sensation/A cry in the dark/Hope is on the horizon/with a reason to stay/And living for a brand new day/ Salaam Allah alad donia alal'isaan/{Salute God and bless life and humans}/ Ah ah oh ah/Mata nabia behob out aman/{When will we live in and love and safety?}/ Salaam Allah salaam Allah/{Salute God, salute God}/Salaam Allah alad donia alal'insaan/{Salute God and bless life and humans}/In morning dew/A glorious scene cam through/Lie war is over now/I feel I'm coming home again/Pure moments of thought/In the meaning of love/This war is over now/I feel like I'm coming home again/To you."

After singing, my body was telling me that I needed to sit down and I did so without being told to do it. I knew that Sam and Baird are an item, along with both Marcus and Anya. But as far as Aria went, I knew that she was pretty good at listening to Dom fucking bitch about shit and helped him grieve after losing his wife.

And well, as far as anyone here knew, we had finally found some peace for the fucking future. Still, Aria and I talked a bit about it and she said,"I think I've found my place as a nurse Shannon. And well, I think that I can help Dom finish grieving after losing his first wife and his children as a little sister to him while you and Tai stay together."

I, of course, was hoping that she didn't notice my growing affections for him, but as always, that's just how canny she can read me and my feelings. And she had gotten that ,"I fucking win" look in her eyes because the others also knew about it as did Tai. I told her,"I hate you. You know that right sis?" with a smile in my eyes.

Tai smiled a bit as he eased me into his arms without too much fucking complaint from me and I leaned into his ribs a bit without even thinking about it.


	26. Chapter 26

I knew that I had been having feelings for Tai, but he knew that and made his feelings known for me in his own way. I smiled as I kissed him for the first time since the war finished while doing my physical therapy for the day to help with my legs.

I was trying to use the parallel bars to begin using my legs fully and to get my back stronger as well. But I kept falling to my knees till he placed his hands over mine one day and began walking backwards when I took a step forward.

Tai gave me the courage to keep at it till my legs were stronger and that I could walk alone. Eventually, I took a walk along the beach and took a seat upon the sand and laid back and looked up at the sky and felt the sun warming my body.

Aria knew where I was and when Tai asked her, she pointed to the beach and said,"She's laying on her back somewhere on the beach. She's been released today Tai."

The soldier smiled as he found me and asked,"Why is it that you always prefer to be on your own little Sparrow? You always seem hell bent to find trouble as well when you're on your own." While he laid down beside me.

I laughed and said in reply,"I always loved looking at the sky and watching the clouds with my parents and sister when we were really little. Still do, along with star gazing. Til they died and I've been protecting Aria ever since then. I'm just fucking happy that this damned war is over," as I took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers together.

I snuggled into his side without really thinking about it and he smiled a bit as he shifted to make room for me. I laid my head on his chest and together, we watched the clouds moving over the sky and eventually, I fell asleep in my love's arms.

I didn't even notice that he had picked me up and carried me to the room that I shared with Aria and put me to bed for the night while sitting in a chair nearby. My sister arrived back at the room we shared and Tai headed to his room after that.

My sister smiled as she fell off to sleep thinking to herself,"I hope that he proposes to her and soon. Because I believe with all of my heart and soul that they'd make a great couple."

I woke up before she did and made myself a cup of coffee when I looked outside and squealed for the first time in years at seeing snow. Aria also squealed with joy when she realized why I was hopping about the room getting dressed when both Sam and Anya knocked on the door.

I called out"It's open" and they asked if we were planning on going outside too and we said yes. I placed my leg braces on and got my boots on over my jeans which were put on over a pair of woolen leggings to keep my legs warm while a pair of trouser socks were included as well.

My sister and I bundled up well and joined the rest of Delta outside for a while when I felt a snowball hit me in the center of my back. I knew it was Baird who threw it, so I asked,"How hard would it be to hit a running target if you're a sniper Baird?" with a twinkle in my dark brown eyes as I made a snowball perfectly.

Sam snickered saying,"You're in for it Baird." I tossed it in his direction, hitting him in the ribs. Since I am still wearing my braces, I knelt to keep myself centered while making snowballs for the girls while Baird made them as fast as he could for the guys when my leg braces just opted to get stuck in the kneeling position I was in.

I knew that I was screwed till Tai gently eased his arms around my waist and took my weight off my legs while Sam dealt with my leg braces while Aria guided her through it. He kept me still while putting me back on my feet when I began coughing up my lungs. I had asthma when I was a girl. But, as far as I knew I never had pneumonia.

Marcus didn't have to say a word when Tai picked me up and got me to the hospital. Dr. Hayman confirmed it and I was submitted fast, right then and there. Tai, Aria and the rest of Delta stayed by my bedside while I went through it.

Aria soon caught it, but hers was pretty light as to how hard it caught me during the first winter after the fucking war ended. I was so sick that everyone was afraid that I was going to be leaving this world. And it felt like it too for me anyway. Till I came through it after finally having my fever broken after seeing mama and daddy in one of my feverish dreams.

They guided me back and helped the fever to break and I came around coughing up my lungs and asking for some water. Dom was sitting in the chair this time around and gave me a small glass of water to sip at while Dr. Hayman checked me over carefully.

I was sitting up in bed by this time around and Marcus radioed in asking how I was doing. I answered him myself. "I'm doing alright sir. I may look like shit right now, but fuck it, I pulled through it with some help. Please let Tai know to not worry about me. I'll be fine."

Tai wasn't convinced that I was fine till he saw me and I gave him a weak smile and a small wave. We started talking about the future, he asked me something."How would you feel about marrying me Shannon?"

I thought about it and answered,"I think we both know the answer to that question. But hell yes I would Tai. And I was also hoping you'd ask soon." We began working on the wedding plans while Aria, Sam, Bernie and I helped Anya plan hers after Marcus asked her.

Dom smiled as Aria slipped her hand into his without thinking one day and I gave her that "I fucking win" look and she fucking gave me the damned bird too. I clucked at her choice of it and asked,"So, when will the two of you begin doing things together?"

She shrugged but kept that smile placed upon her lips while the ceremony began and finally, Marcus and Anya got married. They asked me to sing and I agreed. The song that came to mind was called you'll be in my heart going through my head this time around. Along with meet in the middle.

My voice rose in song. With aria's voice joining with mine for the first time in years. :Come stop your crying/It will be alright/Just take my hand, hold it tight/I will protect you/From all around you/I will be here/Don't you cry/For one so small/You seem so strong/My arms will hold you/Keep you safe and warm/This bond between us/can't be broken/I will be here/Don't you cry/Cause you'll be in my heart/Yes, you'll be in my heart/From this day on/Now and forever more/You'll be in my heart/No matter what they say/You'll be in my heart, always/Why can't they understand the way we feel?/ They just don't trust what they can't explain/I know we're different, butdeep inside us/We're not all that different at all/And you'll be in my heart/Yes you'll be in my heart/From this day on/Now and forever more/Don't listen to them/cause what do they know?{What do they know?}/We need each other,to have, to hold/They'll see in time/I know/when destiny calls you/You must be strong/{You gotta be strong}/I may not be with you/But you've got to hold on/They'll see in time I know/We'll show them together/cause you'll be in my heart/Yes, you'll be in my heart/From this day on/Now and forever more/Oh, you'll be in my heart/No matter what they say/You'll be in my heart, always/Always."

I gave Tai a warm hearted smile as I began singing my second song."IT was seven hundred fence posts/Between your house and ours/Neither one of us was old enough to drive a car/Sometimes it was raining, sometimes it would shine/We wore out that gravel road/Between your house and mine/I'd start walking your way/You'd start walking mine/We'd meet in the middle/Neath that old Georgia pine/We'd gain a lot of ground/Cause we'd both give a little/And there ain't no road too long/when you meet in the middle/It's been 7 years tomorrow/Since we said our vows/Under that old pine tree/You ought to see it now/Standing in the backyard reminding me and you/That if er don't see eye to eye/There's something we can do/I'd start walking your way/You'd start walking mine/we'd meet in the middle/Neath that old Georgia pine/We'd gain a lot of ground/Cause we'd both give a little/And there ain't no road too long/When you meet in the middle/Babe I love the way we work it out/That's what love's all about/I'd start walking your way/You'd start walking mine/We'd meet in the middle/Neath that old Georgia pine/ We'd gain a lot of ground/Cause we'd both give a little/and there ain't no road too long/When you meet in the middle/I'd start walking your way/You'd start walking mine/We'd meet in the middle/Neath that old Georgia pine/We'd gain a lot of ground/and there ain't no road too long/When you meet in the middle/I'd start walking your way/You'd start walking mine/We'd meet in the middle/Neath that old Georgia pine/We'd gain a lot of ground/Cause we'd both give a little/And there ain't no road too long/When you meet in the middle."


	27. Chapter 27

Eventually, Tai and I had finally gotten married. A few months after Marcus and Anya did and became pregnant. I knew that I had to make my own wedding dress, but I didn't know what to use for it though.

Anya had bartered some food for a white gauze satin for me to make my own wedding dress and I had to ave some help getting my own body measured so it could fit me well. Along with any daughters we may have or for Aria to use and give to her own daughters as well.

The day that we set for getting married dawned bright and clear and Dom agreed to walk me down the aisle and he did. As The minister finished up with reading the sermon, he asked Tai,"Do you take this woman as your wife?" And he answered,"I will." And he asked me in turn,"Do you take this man as your husband?" And I said,"I will," and it was over just like that.

We disappeared after the festive party started winding down for the night and we found a place to make our love strong and did the deed after I had changed into something simple after getting out of my wedding dress and putting it in my hope chest inside a box.

I became pregnant not long after Anya found out that she was pregnant herself. As the months wore on, we both knew that it will be interesting to become mothers at about the same time.

But for Anya, she was always told that she couldn't have children because of the fact that she would have problems getting pregnant. Anya soon found out that she was pregnant with a boy while I found out that I was bearing twin girls.

As time passed, Anya gave birth to their son, JD while I was getting ready and well, December rolled around when I went into labor. I knew that, eventually, I'd be fully dilated and would have to push. But, the girls went into distress and I had an emergency c-section. They were born only 5 minutes apart and I could hear their cries.

I was taken to ICU while the girls were brought in and I could feel the stitches across my abdomen and knew that I'd always have the scar from it too. We named the girls Rose Marie and Hannah Rose.


	28. Chapter 28

I knew that as the months went by, I was ready to give birth to the twins. Tai was antsy even though he knew that it would be some time before I went into labor and gave birth.

One night, I was settling down when a contraction hit me and I knew that somehow, my pajama bottoms had gotten wet because of the fact that my water had just fucking broke.

I managed to get to the hospital and got placed into the maternity ward while Tai took my hand in his and kept me calm even though the pain was very difficult to fucking deal with.

As it came time to push, I knew that I had to even without Dr. Hayman telling me. I whimpered a bit in between having to push and the pain and contractions till the cries came from both of the twins.

I felt the pain, but was given something to take the edge off and Tai gave me a kiss on the cheek as I was handed each of the twins after lowering the top of the gown I was wearing to have them against my skin.

I smiled through my tears as I gave Tai a smile when Aria scampered in to meet her nieces that we named Clara and Jess. She cooed at them both while I dosed off a bit without too much worry from some of the pain meds they gave me.

Later on that week, Anya managed to get to where we are and asked,"Would you two like to raise your little ones where Marcus and I are raising our son? It might be a bit better than where you are and Aria can find the special someone herself."

We agreed and had gotten ready when Marcus asked,"You sure about this Tai? It might be harder on her than the war ever was." Knowing that Aria and I are still as fucking close as we were when we were kids.

Tai shrugged as he replied,"To be fully honest with you Marcus, I think they've been talking about it for the past couple of months. And I think it might do them both some good to get away from each other. But to keep contact as well."

We found a guest house and spruced it up to fit our needs while Anya and Marcus raised their son, JD. They grew up as cousins and wer epretty much family save for the last names being different.


	29. Chapter 29

Course that was over twenty five years ago and Anya has passed on. Marcus and JD have had arguments and the girls, well have kept of of their uncle's way when he's pissed. Tai and I are well into our 40s. My sister married Dom. And as for Baird and Sam, well, that's not something I'm wanting to fucking get into, so yeah.

We knew that Reyna, a leader of a group of Outlanders, had a daughter named Kait and well, she is Myrra's granddaughter and tp be honest, we knew that all hell would break lose again. But no one knew how and Marcus opted to stay away from Jinn as did the others. Sam, Cole and Hoffman were there when she did her whole speech about E-Day.

After JD and Del went awol from the COG, I knew that this would be getting serious and called my sister and told her to be ready just in case and Dom agreed. Aria has had twins girls of her own, that she had named Maia and Rose.

My girls, well, they've learned how to shoot from both me and their father. But, I've also known that ever since Marcus killed off the Locust Queen that the pendant that Reyna has would be trouble.

But, that's a story for another time. and well, this is pretty much where our kids continue with it and they grew up really great and I hope that they find my journals and read them through.


End file.
